Late Night Storms
by Abbie1212
Summary: Abby and Gibbs have been dating for a while now, but what Tragedy awaits them in a storm, late one night... warning: Death of a minor character in first chapter, hurt/comort for the first chap only really. Slight suspense towards the middle mostly fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters, or the Disney Princesses either for that matter…

A/N: I was bored, just playing around, not so fluffy most likely a one-shot (Gibbs and Abby have already been together for a while in the fanfic)

--

Gibbs sat at his kitchen table sipping a glass of water, he was about to go to bed, regretting Abby's decision to stay at her place that night. He was just listening to the rain hitting the roof when he heard a knock on the door. He had already locked the door; he looked at the clock, almost twenty three hundred hours. He wondered who it was as he stood and went to the door.

He opened it to see a drenched Abby; she rushed in with a tiny little girl on her heels. She looked really young, her blonde hair was put into two little pigtails like Abby's, with little pink hair scrunches.

"Who's the kid, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as she greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"Sorry I would have called," She said, and that is when he saw the few tears mingled with the raindrops, "The power's out at my apartment because of the storm."

"You never have to call, Abbs," He replied and gave her a kiss on the temple, and took her into a hug as the little girl went and sat on his couch, "What happened? Who's the kid?"

"Her name is Kalila, she's four, and you know my friend Lauren?" She asked, and he nodded as he released her, "Well Lauren was killed in a car accident earlier, the roads were wet, her car flipped. Her daughter, Kalila, well, I am her guardian now."

She promptly started crying, and Gibbs took her back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Abbs," He said into her ear.

"It's not your fault, Gibbs, it just happens, and Kalila's too young to realize exactly what's going on," Abby said as she pulled out of Gibbs's arms, "She's four, she likes princesses and pinkness, Gibbs, how am I gonna raise a princess lover?"

"Princesses?" said Gibbs and memories of Kelly at four flooded his memory, she liked princesses, he felt a tear in the back of his eye and blinked, it was time to be strong for Abbs, "Like the Disney Princesses and all that?"

"Yeah," Abby sniffled.

"That I can help you with," He said with a small cheery smile, "I still have some of Kelly's old Princess movies."

Abby was shocked silent at the mention of Kelly, he never mentioned her, avoided it she figured, too painful. The fact that he was willing to let that wall down just made her go silent as he walked into his family room where Kalila was sitting.

"Hi, Kalila," He said with a smile, "You like princesses huh? Which is your favorite? I'll see if I have the movie."

"Ariel," she said, returning his grin, and Abby just continued to watch him, marveling at how well he was handling all of this at once.

"Ok," He said still smiling, and he went over to the movie shelves, and took out The Little Mermaid, and popped it into the TV for her, then led Abby back into the kitchen, an arm around her waist.

She sat down at his kitchen table and put her head in her hands while Gibbs sat down across from her.

"What am I gonna do, Gibbs?" Abby asked face still covered by her hands, "I don't know anything about raising a little girl." THIS 10

"You keep throwing that 'I' word around," Gibbs said pulling one hand off her face and taking it in his own hand, "What? You think I'm just gonna bail? I'll be here too, Abbs, unless you make me, I am not going anywhere."

She took her remaining hand covering her face down and looked at him.

"You mean it?" She asked cautiously.

"Abbs, I love you, and yeah, I really mean it, you both can move in here, I have been trying the better portion of six months to figure out how to ask you to come and live here, with me," said Gibbs rubbing little circle on the back of her hand with his thumb, "She can take the guest room, it should be big enough for her, I may even paint it for her."

"You sure you're up for this?" She asked and he just silently kissed her, and then smiled.

"Mmhmmm," He said, "So are you gonna end up going to work tomorrow, or are you gonna pull a sick card?"

"No, I'm going, it'll help keep my mind off everything," Abby said, "And Kalila can either hang out with me in the lab, or she can go with Uncle Tony, while he's in the squad room anyways."

"'Uncle' Tony?" Gibbs repeated quizzically.

"Oh, I guess I never told you, Lauren, was Tony's half sister," said Abby, "But she left Kalila for me to care for, the lawyers at the hospital looked over her will and said there was no rush for me to legally adopt her or anything, she's mine now due to the will, I'm her guardian."

Gibbs just nodded solemnly as they stood up and he led her back out into the family room where Kalila was very peacefully sitting on the couch, watching the television. Looking more closely, they both saw that her eyes were getting droopy.

"Kalila," said Abby softly, "Time for bed, ok?"

Kalila stood up and she could hardly walk over to them, she yawned and rubbed her eyes in the most cliché way a four year old does, and Gibbs scooped her up. Abby turned off the TV, and they headed upstairs. Gibbs and Abby put the already asleep little girl into her bed and then went out into the hall.

"I have to go get her stuff tomorrow, at Lauren's," said Abby.

"You can go before work, we'll both go in late, I'll stay with her here and get her breakfast while you go and get her things," said Gibbs soothingly.

Then Abby allowed herself to be carried, in both arms, off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Ok so yeah this story **was** gonna be a one shot, then I came up with a bunch of things that could happen in my very over active imagination so here ya go, Read. Enjoy. Review (They make me happy) This Chap is rather fluffy if you can forget about the portion of Kalila's mom dying the day before…

Gibbs woke up to his alarm the next morning, the clock read zero five hundred hours as he groaned and rolled over, he really had to start getting more than five hours of sleep. He rolled back over expecting to see Abby also mad at the alarm, but she was gone, there was a note saying that she had gone to get herself and Kalila's stuff.

Gibbs sighed and rolled over again. Then, after a few minutes he got up, and hopped into the shower. Once he was already for work, at about six, or zero six hundred hours, he went into Kalila's room. He knelt by the edge of her bed.

"Kalila," He said in a so uncharacteristic Gibbs voice, "If you get up and come downstairs, I'll make you some pancakes."

"Pancakes?" She said excitedly as she shot up, her eyes wide, she got out of the bed and raced out the door and down the stairs, and Gibbs sighed.

"She's not always gonna be that easy to bribe," He said to himself as he got up and followed her downstairs, "You can watch the rest of your video, while I make you breakfast, ok?"

He popped in the tape for her, and went into the kitchen and started to cook, when he heard someone at the door. He walked to the door and opened it. Tony came right in.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Which one?" asked Gibbs.

"She's four, about yay tall, blonde," said Tony showing her height at about his waist.

Gibbs smirked.

"She's in there," Gibbs said, "Watching the Little Mermaid, and waiting for me to make her pancakes."

"Abby?" asked Tony.

"Off gathering her and Kalila's stuff," Gibbs replied, and Tony went into the living room.

"Uncle Tony!" Kalila said excitedly and she jumped off the couch, and ran to hug his leg.

"Hey Kals," said Tony, and Gibbs smiled.

"So you wanna pancake too, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"That would be nice," said Tony as he picked up Kalila, and put her on his hip, "Is Auntie Abby taking good care of you?"

The little girl smiled at her uncle.

"Yup," she said with a smile, "And Gibbs is gonna make me pancakes."

"Actually yours is done," Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

"Well, let's go get that pancake," said Tony and he ran off to the kitchen with Kalila still on his hip, Gibbs following closely behind.

By the time Abby got home with her car packed with stuff, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. She shook her head, princess duffle bag on her shoulder.

"You boys wanna go unload my car?" She asked, "So I can go get Kalila dressed, I mean she can only walk around in her princess pajamas for so long."

"On it," Said Tony and he and Gibbs got up and went outside, though Gibbs didn't leave before giving Abby a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the recognizable characters, and I do not own Simba.

A/N: Ok, not much plot to this one, slight humor… oh, for the record, when they sign I use '' I don't know why, just figure it's easier…

--

Gibbs sat at his desk later that morning doing file work on his computer, as Kalila played on the floor in the middle of the four team desks with her stuffed Simba. Then she stood up and went to Gibbs's desk.

"Can we go see Auntie Abby now?" She asked, Ziva watching her carefully with a smile.

"In a few minutes, ok?" said Gibbs as he smiled at her, and then went back to work.

"Ok," She said and went and got her Simba just as Jen chose to stick her head out her office door.

She immediately saw the little girl and went down the stairs into the squad room.

"What is a three year old doing playing in the middle of the squad room?" Jen asked the four agents at the surrounding computers.

"She's four," said Ziva immedaitley, "And she's adorable."

"I can see that David, Gibbs," said Jen, looking for backup, "Why is a four year old with your team?"

"It's a long story," said Gibbs, looking paternally over at the little girl, and then sensing Jen's glare, "But we've got time. David and McGee, can you two please bring Kalila down to see Abbs, and ask her if she's done with those samples."

"On it, boss," said McGee standing up as Ziva took Kalila's hand and her stuffed animal.

"Bye Gibbs, bye Uncle Tony," said Kalila waving as she and the other two got on the elevator.

"I'm waiting," said Jen still glaring at Gibbs.

"Well, I only know up to when Abbs showed up at my place last night with her, for the rest of the story, you can ask 'Uncle Tony' if he's up for it," Gibbs said, looking her in the eye.

"DiNozzo," Jen said, rounding on him.

"My sister, well, half sister, died last night in a car crash," said Tony, "I wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world. Anyways she was best friends with Abby and well she left Abby custody of Kalila, my niece. Which brings Boss into the picture. I think I'm right in saying we came to work so we wouldn't be home thinking about it, and no one wanted Kals with some strange day care just yet, so she's here."

Jen turned back to Gibbs and he shrugged.

"You saying she's causing a disturbance, playing, quietly, on the floor with her Simba?" said Gibbs

"No, just caught me off guard having a little girl in our midst," said Jen, covering her butt, and she went back up to her office.

Gibbs shook his head, and then went down to the lab to see Abby. He walked in and McGee and David were evidently already gone. Kalila ran right up to him and hugged his leg, he picked her up and put her on his hip, then Abby came over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ewww," Kalila said and Gibbs turned his head to look over at her, and began to gently tickle her.

"What you don't like me anymore? Didn't snow white or someone live via kisses?" He said letting her down.

"Yeah, but they were princes, you're no prince," she said and she went over and sat in Abby's desk chair.

Abby tried to stifle her laughter, but ended up bursting out laughing, Gibbs glared at her.

"Oh, c'mon, that was priceless," Abby said through her laughter, he continued to just watch her, and she sobered up, "Don't worry; you're my prince, not her's. Actually I would be slightly concerned if she thought of you as her prince…"

Gibbs didn't like where this was going, and also felt a little teasing coming on.

"Abbs," He said warningly.

"Alright, shutting up," said Abby and he smiled.

"Ok," said Gibbs and Kalila had returned.

'Does she know how to sign?' Gibbs asked in his flawless ASL.

Abby shook her head, picking Kalila up.

'How about at lunch we take her to pick out paint for her bedroom?'

'Ok,' signed Abby putting Kalila back down as Tony entered the lab.

'When's the funeral going to end up being?'

'Sunday'

Gibbs glanced over at Kalila.

"Yeah, it's gonna be rough," said Abby audibly, and Gibbs just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Ok, starting to develop an actual plot for this story in my head…it'll all be clear soon… R&R : )

Gibbs stood in his own, now toy filled, living room in a black suit, waiting for Abby and Kalila to be ready to go. Kalila didn't understand exactly, so he figured she would be, Abbs would probably never be completely ready. A few minutes later Kalila came down the stairs, slowly, holding tightly to the railing.

Gibbs walked up a few stairs and met her, then carried her rest of the way down. He set her down at the bottom. Her hair was once again in her little blonde pig tails, though he did notice that the little ponytail holder things were black, to match her dress.

"Thanks, Gibbs," She said with a smile to which he couldn't help but return with his own smile.

She walked across the room and picked up her teddy bear.

"Can Fuzzy come too?" she asked, and Gibbs nodded as Tony walked into the room, with an almost matching black suit.

"Of course you can, Kals," He said as we scooped her up.

"Good, you're here," said Gibbs, "I'm gonna go up and check on Abbs."

Gibbs went up the stairs, turned right down the hall, and went into the bedroom. Abby was sitting on the bed, head in her hands, crying. Gibbs hated when she cried, and he sat down next to her, arm around her shoulders. She rested her head, in turn, on his shoulder. He managed to calm her down, and she stood up.

"Ok, Kalila's gonna need us today," said Abby, and she left, her black outfit so perfect for the occasion.

Gibbs noticed that she forgot her parasol, he grabbed it, and followed her down the stairs. Where, he noticed, Kalila had switched holders, Abby now had her.

"Thanks," Abby said, eyeing the parasol, with a nice faked smile.

"No problem," He said, and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You three ready?" asked Tony from the kitchen, where he had wondered, "Dad wants me and Kalila there in ten minutes."

Tony went out the door, and Gibbs and Abby followed him out.

"So, I am going to meet DiNozzo's dad?" He asked as Abby put Kalila into her car seat.

"Yes," said Tony, and Gibbs wondering look, he sighed, "Lauren was my dad and his first wife's daughter, but when the first wife died, he married my mother and they had me, Lauren always said he remarried my mom too soon. My mom will be there too, though I doubt she'll even remember Kals. She has Alzheimer's which is just another reason why Kalila didn't go to dad."

Gibbs simply nodded as he got into the passenger seat next to Tony, and Abby joined Kalila in the back seat. Tony drove silently to a small funeral home, right on a cemetery. The burial was directly after the funeral service, during which Gibbs sat behind Abby, as she sat in the front, family row, between Kalila and Tony. Kalila kept turning around to see Gibbs, each time he gave her a warm smile and motioned for her to turn around.

As soon as the actual service was over, Gibbs stood up and Kalila turned to him and gestured that she would like to be picked up. He scooped her up and put her on his hip, while Abby turned, teary eyed, to look at him. He leaned over the chairs and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As the rest of the room stood up and left, Gibbs walked, with Kalila still clinging to him, over to the broken family in the front row.

"Hey there Kalila," said the very elderly gentleman in the front row, Gibbs took him to be Tony's father, "Who's this who's got you?"

"Hi," said Gibbs, shaking his hand with his own free hand, "I'm Gibbs, sorry about your daughter, I know how hard it is to loose a daughter."

"Mhmmm," said the man, trying to keep up a good attitude in front of his granddaughter, as Abby came up and Gibbs wrapped his free arm around Abby's shoulders, "Ah, you must be Abby's man."

"Yup, he is," said Abby wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"You ok, Abbs?" asked Gibbs concernedly.

"I'll be fine," She said and Gibbs gave her a knowing look, and then she added, "Eventually."

"Here, I'll trade you," said Gibbs, taking Abby's parasol, gave Abby a quick kiss, and handed her Kalila, who pouted, "Kalila, go with Auntie Abby to the cemetery, ok?"

"Ok," She said, and Abby left with her reluctantly.

"Wow," said Tony as he came up to them, "She's bonded to you incredibly fast. Dad, I have seen you met my boss."

"Yes, the nice man who's with Abby and who my granddaughter has bonded to so quickly, I am not blind, Anthony," Mr. DiNozzo said, "Go, bring your mother to the grave, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Tony left immediately, his mother on his arm, which left Gibbs and Mr. DiNozzo alone now, in the room.

"We should probably get going now," said Gibbs, "Holding up the burial."

"Wait," said Mr. DiNozzo, and he glared at Gibbs, "I just want to make it clear, I see Abby as a second daughter, and if you hurt her, especially now that you've also bonded with my granddaughter…"

"I couldn't leave Abby ever, and Kalila is one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever met, I am just as bonded to her as she is to me," said Gibbs glaring right back.

"It's just if you're gonna be my granddaughter's father figure I wanna make sure you're gonna stick around," said Mr. DiNozzo.

"I respect that, I know you want what's best for your family," Gibbs said calmly, "Shall we go catch up with everyone else?"

"Yes," said Mr. DiNozzo, and Gibbs led the way outside to the cemetery, where Abby was waiting for him, and he went up and popped open the parasol and handed it to her, as Kalila sat to Abby's left, on the ground.

Gibbs put an arm around her waist, and pulled her close in comfort, as she started to cry into his shoulder once more. Gibbs scanned the graveyard, as Tony walked up next to him, Gibbs noticed three men in black suits, sunglasses, and earwigs and all. Tony must've seen them too. Gibbs followed their non stop gaze as the burial started. They wouldn't stop watching Kalila, innocently watching her mother's casket being lowered into the ground.

"Kalila," said Tony and Gibbs at the same time, in a slight whisper, but Tony was silent as Gibbs continued in a calm tone, "Kalila, come here."

She stood up and walked over to where her Uncle, and Gibbs stood. Tony scooped her up, while Gibbs continued to comfort Abby.

"Uncle Tony, what's going on?" asked Kalila as Tony adjusted her on his hip.

"Nothing, Kals, don't worry about it," said Tony, "Just stay close to Gibbs or me ok?"

Gibbs continued to stare at the men.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any recognizable characters…

A/N: Ok, so thanks for the Reviews, They make me happy, alright here we go… : ) (If you hadn't noticed I am a very cheery person… despite all my story themes, expecially this one it just keeps coming in doom and gloom…)

--

Gibbs didn't leave Abby's side the rest of the burial, though she did calm down a little, at which time, Gibbs took Kalila from Tony. Who then stood behind Abby and Gibbs, with an extra eye on the three men. Gibbs tried not to look at them, in case Kalila or Abby caught on.

Directly after the burial service itself was done, Gibbs and Tony escorted Abby and Kalila back to Tony's car. Gibbs still wouldn't put Kalila down, he put her down, finally, into her car seat, where Tony got her all buckled, while Gibbs brought Abby around to the other side of the car.

Tony pulled out of the funeral home's driveway five minutes later, and snaked through the country roads and took extra time to get back to the house. During which Kalila fell asleep in her car seat.

"Ok," said Abby, "What's going on?"

"Three guys, black suits watching Kals," said Tony, "The whole time, never took their eyes off her. And now they're following us, I'm trying to loose them."

"The question is why," said Gibbs, his mind working over time, "What did Lauren do?"

"She was a nurse," said Tony quickly, "No big enemies there."

"And Kalila's father?" asked Gibbs.

"Was never around," said Tony, "He found out she was pregnant, left, then came back wanting a part of Kalila's life, but Lauren brought him to court, they couldn't tell me the details. Or they wouldn't. The judge said under no circumstances was Kalila to even get visits from her dad; he's got a restraining order even though he was in jail at the time of the trial."

"You know his name, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, looking out the back windshield, "I think we lost 'em."

"Daniel Lawson," replied Abby, as Tony took a right, and got back on the main road.

"Know anything about him, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, turning in his seat to look back at her.

"No," said Abby, "Lauren never wanted to talk about him. She said he wasn't one of her best boyfriend choices."

"I'd say so," said Gibbs, getting out of the car as Tony parked his car in the driveway.

"You think it's Daniel?" Abby asked as she hopped out too, and Gibbs got Kalila out of her car seat, and carried her as she remained sleeping, into the house, and he put her on the couch, propping a pillow underneath her head, and returned to the kitchen.

Abby immediately flung her arms around him, and he took her in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok, Abbs," He whispered in her ear, and then he released her with a kiss, "Where'd Tony go?"

"He called McGee they're running a background check on Daniel," said Abby as Kalila walked into the kitchen, carrying her stuffed monkey, and Abby picked her up.

"You do know she can walk right?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"Well I wouldn't be talking," Abby replied with a smile she added to Kalila, "You hungry?"

"No," She said and she smiled, "I'm thirsty."

"Ok," said Abby and she grabbed Kalila a juice box from the fridge and set her down, and Kalila left the room as Gibbs's phone started to ring.

"Special Agent Gibbs," He answered and Abby left the kitchen, a few minutes later he hung up and followed her into the family room where she was playing in a doll house with Kalila.

He stood there and watched her play with Kalila for a few minutes. Abby had always said she wanted kids, eventually, even before they were together. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be a great mom, but he was even more reluctant to try for one now. They were now already raising a little girl, and there was no real need to put another kid in danger. Their jobs were dangerous for the ones they loved, he had learned that the hard way, and to add to it, they were both workaholics. A second kid with their life style, it just wouldn't be fair to the kid. But God, was Abby beautiful, more than ever sitting there playing with a child, even if Kalila wasn't technically their child.

"That was DiNozzo," He finally said, and Abby looked up at him, "Get your stuff for the night, we're gonna have to go in, I'll pack the car with some of Kalila's toys and books and stuff."

"Kalila, go upstairs and get Simba," Abby said not taking her eyes off Gibbs, once Kalila was upstairs, Abby added, "They find anything out?"

"Not much, he was just let out of prison, was in there for a rape/homicide," said Gibbs quietly enough so that Kalila would not hear, "Earlier this week, a warrant was sent out for his arrest, for the kidnapping and rape of a teenage girl in Maryland. So, we're going to the Navy Base, she'll be safest there until they can manage to track him down. Tony managed to identify the three men at the cemetery as a couple of men who had just got out of the same prison as Daniel."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming : ) now back to the story…

--

They came off the elevator into the almost deserted squad room; Gibbs held Kalila's hand in one hand, carrying her sleeping bag and pillow in the other. Abby held Kalila's other hand and a duffel bag with clothes in the other hand. Tony, behind them carried Abby's sleeping bag, pillows, and several of Kalila's toys. Luckily for 'Uncle Tony' Abby had packed Kalila's toys in a small pink backpack which Tony had slung over his shoulder.

"Why are we here?" asked Kalila as they set all the stuff down in front of Gibbs's desk.

"We're having a sleepover with Ziva, and McGee," Abby tried to explain, as the team all gave Kalila reassuring smiles, "While Gibbs, and Uncle Tony go get a bad guy."

"No, I want them to stay here," said Kalila, and Gibbs scooped her up.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," said Gibbs, as she hugged around his neck, "Is that ok with you, Princess?"

"I guess," she said as Gibbs put her down.

"Good," said Gibbs with a warm smile to her, and then he stepped by her to Abby.

Abby threw her own arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, which he elongated as long as possible. Then he and DiNozzo left, and Abby sat on the floor with Kalila and pulled out some of Kalila's toys.

"McGee," said Kalila standing back up and walking over to his desk, where he was sitting, "Will you play with us?"

Ziva watched the three of them, as the rain started hitting the windows of the squad room.

"Is Ducky here?" Abby asked about a half hour later.

"Yes, but it's not kid friendly down there right now, if you know what I mean," said Ziva, not taking her eyes off the cute little girl playing on the floor.

"Can you two keep an eye on her for a few minutes, so I can go see Ducky?" Abby asked as she stood up.

"Of course," said McGee and Abby stood up and went and got on the elevator.

Kalila soon grew bored of playing.

"Ziva, where's Auntie Abby?" she asked as she walked over and sat in Gibbs's empty desk chair.

"She went to go see Ducky," Ziva answered her as McGee piled her toys closely to the side of a nearby desk, "She'll be back soon."

"Ok," said Kalila and she adverted her gaze over to McGee, "Why do you watch Auntie Abby and Gibbs like that? It's ok if they kiss, you know, he's her prince charming. Did you know Auntie Abby was a princess?"

Ziva laughed, and McGee had a very disgruntled look on his face.

"He sure does," Ziva said standing up as Abby came back into the room, and Kalila rushed to her side, Abby lifted her up and put her on her hip.

"Hey Sweetie," She said with a smile, "Is Gibbs back yet?"

"No," said Kalila, as Abby set her down, and she went back to playing with Simba and McGee.

"I'm gonna call them," said Ziva.

"No, you won't," said an intimidating male voice from behind Abby, over by the elevator.

They all looked over and they saw Daniel, his blonde hair was tossed and his eyes looked wild. He had a knife in one hand and a pistol in the other. Kalila got scared and hid behind Abby's leg. McGee stood up and walked cautiously towards Abby.

"Nobody move!" Daniel said, and then he looked at Ziva behind her desk, "Except you, all of you sit on the floor, where the Goth and the little girl are."

And they all sat, clumped together. Abby blocked McGee's lap strategically, hoping he'd get the hint to text someone or something.

"Now, give me Kalila," Daniel said, "And none of you will get hurt."

"No," said Abby and Ziva angrily, as Kalila scooted behind Ziva, since there was no room behind Abby.

"Fine," said Daniel and he pointed the gun at Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sorry this took so long (I know, I am usually very quick with my updates, however the computers in my house have all decided to stop working well, at the same time…figures) Reviews please… ; )

--

Abby just sat there, petrified as Kalila threw herself into her lap. Abby immediately shooed her over to Ziva, who took her and held her against her will on her lap. Abby gave Kalila a weak smile.

"Kalila, you keep yourself safe, ok?" Abby said, "I will be—well I can handle whatever happens ok? As long as you're safe."

"How touching," Daniel taunted them, and Abby shot her gaze to stare back at him, and then she saw her two big rays of hope.

In the forms, of course, of Gibbs and Tony somehow, miraculously both standing behind him guns pointed at the back of Daniel's head. Kalila was too busy crying and trying to get out of Ziva's grip to notice them, which was probably for the best. Not that it mattered much, Gibbs revealed himself soon enough.

"You best point that gun away from my Abbs," said Gibbs, and Daniel spun around and he was face to face with an irate Gibbs, who was now pointing his gun at Daniel's face.

Daniel dropped the gun, and Tony stepped forward and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for…well, a lot of stuff now," said Tony, "Let's start with entering a navy base, taking hostages at gun point….well I'll let metro finish for me…"

With that Tony got back on the elevator with the cuffed Daniel, as Kalila ran and hugged Gibbs's leg, and he bent right over and scooped her up, and held her on his hip. She cuddled into his shoulder, and hid her face.

"It's ok, Kalila, everything's going to be ok," He gently stroked the back of her head and calmed her down, "Shhh Kalila, it's ok…"

Abby had managed to get to her feet, she was still very shaken, Gibbs noticed, and he handed the now calmer Kalila to Ziva, and embraced Abby. He pulled her as tightly as he possibly could without crushing her lungs. He was sure that her feet were no longer touching the floor, but he didn't care whatsoever.

"Gibbs!" He finally heard Ziva protest, "You may kill her."

"Death by hugging," Abby said as he released her, she smiled as she teased him.

Gibbs just smiled and wrapped her less tightly, arm around her waist, and kissed her. First as if she was his drug, then more tender as the kiss prolonged. If he or Abby could hear anything in those moments they would have heard several clearings of the throats from both McGee and Ziva. However, they didn't come apart till Tony returned.

"Hey! Get a room, there's a kid in this one in case you forgot," said Tony, only half teasing as he took Kalila from Ziva.

Abby pulled away slightly, not quite letting go of Gibbs, she smiled over at Tony.

"Are you volunteering to baby sit?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Gibbs pulled reluctantly away the rest of the way and took Kalila from him, she almost promptly fell asleep, head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Looks like we won't need one in the slightest," said Gibbs as he pecked Abby's cheek, "DiNozzo, get Kalila's stuff, Abbs, can you take her?"

Gibbs passed Kalila off to Abby, and grabbed Abby's sleeping bag and such. Then, Abby and Tony got on the elevator, and waited for Gibbs.

"I'll meet you at the car," He reassured them as Jen came down into the squad room.

"Well, you seem to be shaping into Mr. Dad," said Jen, she had just gotten here, he realized the only tell tale sign was the fact that her coat was still on.

"Well, thanks," replied Gibbs, and he smirked, "I personally think Abby's the better parent at this point… But you don't want to talk about my girls."

"Nope," said Jen, "What happened here? I got a call from metro a few minutes ago—"

Gibbs quickly explained, though no matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind kept going back to Abby, and how she must be waiting for him, and how Kalila was so wiped.

"And before you go," Jen said once he was done explaining and was about to get on the elevator.

"What?"

"How'd you know that they were in trouble?"

"Knew that gut thing'd help out sooner or later…"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support so far, I'm sorry this took so long, I was kinda busy and didn't really have time to think of anything to come next. Special thanks to Katie and Katelynn for a quick brainstorming session the other night…. Read. Enjoy. Reviews welcome!! : )

--

Gibbs pulled into the driveway about an hour later, one hand on the wheel. Abby was sitting in his passenger seat; she was clutching the free hand, as Kalila slept peacefully in her car seat behind them. Gibbs couldn't help it but glance into the rearview mirror every five minutes all the way home, to make sure she was all right.

Gibbs parked the car, pulled the key out of the ignition, and turned to look at his Abbs. Predictably, Abby was already facing him. She smiled as their eyes met. They said nothing as their lips caught each others. Gibbs pulled away, leaving the kiss as a quick peck on the lips, but Abby wasn't about to let her hero get away that quickly.

She leaned in and before Gibbs had even remotely returned to his upright position, her lips had found his. This kiss was deep and powerful, yet with a large amount of self control, Gibbs managed to pull, oh so reluctantly, away.

"Abbs," He said in a low whisper, "We can finish this inside, we should really get Kalila inside to bed."

Gibbs got out of the car, and he carried a sleeping Kalila, with Abby closely following him, to her bedroom. As they entered, Abby pulled down Kalila's covers to Gibbs could set her down; Abby quickly tucked her in and left, dragging Gibbs by the hand, turning the lights off as she went.

Later that night Abby and Gibbs slept peacefully, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his chest. Then they both woke up with a start as Kalila's screaming and sobbing reached their ears. They both ran down the hall and burst into Kalila's room. Gibbs flicked on the lights as Abby swooped down on the crying child. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed, as Abby cuddled a very distressed Kalila. She calmed down rather quickly.

"You, ok?" asked Abby relaxing her hug slightly so Kalila could look at them.

"Bad Dream," said Kalila simply, and Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile as Abby released her fully.

"You want a glass of water?" Gibbs asked, she nodded, and he disappeared out the door.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Mommy kept calling me and I couldn't find her, I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find her," said Kalila, "Then I was out on the street, and that guy Gibbs and Uncle Tony pointed their guns at earlier, well, he took me. Then you and Gibbs couldn't find me."

Abby barely let her finish before she took her in her arms again.

"Me and Gibbs will always find you, Kalila, no matter what," said Abby as Gibbs returned with the glass of water.

He handed it to Abby, who helped her with the "big girl" cup. Gibbs then excused himself from Kalila's room. It was zero three hundred, according to his kitchen clock, no way he'd be able to get back to sleep. He decided to go work on the boat for a while. At around zero five hundred, he climbed the two sets of stairs separating him from his girls. He reached his and Abby's bedroom, and opened the door cautiously. Kalila had taken his spot in bed next to Abbs. He gently woke Abby up.

"Time to get up for work," He told her and gave her a quick kiss.

Two hours later Gibbs arrived in the squad room with Abby and Kalila with him. He was already on his fifth cup of coffee for the morning. Kalila clutched her stuffed animal with one hand and Gibbs's non-coffee hand with the other.

"Hey, Kalila," said McGee with a smile.

"Where's Uncle Tony?" Kalila asked, ignoring McGee and looking up to Gibbs and Abby.

"Probably late as usual," said Gibbs kneeling down to be eye level with her, as Jen came down the stairs, "I'll tell him to go down and see you once he gets here, go with Auntie Abby to the lab, ok?"

"Ok," said Kalila and she gave Gibbs a hug and let Abby bring her onto the elevator.

"Tony's car broke down, he'll be here in a few minutes," said Jen as Ziva and McGee got settled to watch the show, "Why's Kalila here?"

"Well," said Gibbs, "We buried her mother yesterday, and her dad almost shot her Auntie Abby last night, and this morning she had a nightmare, would you send your kid to daycare the day after that?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," said Gibbs and he turned his back on her, and sat down at his desk as Tony walked in, and Jen exited the room.

"Kalila's down in the lab, she wants to see you," said Gibbs as Tony sat down.

"I'll go see her in a little bit," said Tony, and he immediately felt Gibbs's eyes bore into him, and stood, "I'll go see her now."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I hate it when I get stuck mid story… Enjoy and Review…: )

--

It was early Saturday morning, it was one of the first Saturdays they had had off in a while. Gibbs and Abby had decided unknowingly to sleep in. As they cuddled in bed, the morning sun showed through the window, but it didn't wake either of them as they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Suddenly they both woke up with the slight nagging feeling that they were being watched. Gibbs quickly leaned in to give Abby a kiss, then they sat up and looked over at the door. They immediately saw Kalila in her little pink pajamas standing in the doorway holding her stuffed bear.

"Hey, honey," said Abby thanking her lucky stars that she had worn her own clothes to bed for once, she didn't know how she would have explained to a four year old why she was wearing Gibbs's clothes.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs when she didn't speak, Abby recognized the look on his face, he too was happy they were almost G rated, or the closest they would be.

Kalila approached the bed, they both hopped out, Gibbs scooped her up. She giggled, pointing to Gibbs's uncharacteristically less than perfectly placed hair.

"What time is it?" Abby asked as she stretched on the other side of the bed.

"Ten hundred," said Gibbs looking over at the clock.

"Uncle Tony's here," said Kalila as Gibbs set her back down, "I let him in."

"Oh," said Abby, putting her hand to her own forehead, "I completely forgot, he's going to take you for the day, ok Kalila?"

"Ok," said Kalila.

"Hey, Kalila wanna be a big girl and go get yourself dressed?" Abby asked, walking around the bed to where the little girl stood.

"Ok," She said and she left the room, Gibbs shut the door behind her.

"DiNozzo's taking her for the day?" asked Gibbs, catching Abby in his arms as she went back around the bed towards her dresser.

"Yes, which means we can do whatever we want today," Abby managed to get out before he pressed his lips against hers.

Ten minutes later Gibbs was waiting for Abby and Kalila downstairs with Tony. The two of them sat on the couch in the toy filled room. Tony scanned the room, and chuckled at the shear amount of toys.

"So, this room has quickly turned into a playroom," said Tony breaking the silence.

"Yup," said Gibbs as Abby and Kalila descended from upstairs.

Abby was her usual self, having done Kalila's hair to match her own. Kalila however was wearing jeans with pink lace and her favorite yellow t-shirt, her little orange high tops were on the wrong feet, and united. She went straight to Tony who picked her up and put her on his hip.

"She was a big girl this morning and dressed herself," said Abby practically elbowing Tony as he withheld a chuckle.

"See ya later," said Tony and he left the room.

"Keep your phone on, DiNozzo," Gibbs called after him.

"You got it boss," said Tony and he left the house.

"Aww… you're so cute when you're nervous," said Abby shortly before Gibbs took her into his arms and held her closely.

"Somehow I think I may be able to get through it," said Gibbs as he looked into her eyes before he kissed her.

"So, Kalila," said Tony once he had gotten Kalila settled into her car seat in the back, and pulled away from Gibbs's house, "What do you want to do today?"

Kalila smiled, and Tony about read her mind.

"You got it."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hey, I think I may just be up and rolling on this story again…yay! Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

"What do you want to do today?" Gibbs asked Abby suggestively still holding her as close as possible while still looking into her eyes.

Abby went onto her tiptoes slightly and pecked his lips, then smirked.

"Not so fast, my love," said Abby and Gibbs smiled, blue eyes twinkling, "Breakfast first, and you haven't been able to work on your boat in a while. I feel bad that you don't really get to anymore."

"Abbs believe me I've been being compensated," said Gibbs as he led her to the kitchen.

He pulled a box of cereal; it was the super sugary kind that before Abby and Kalila moved in would never be found in Gibbs's cabinets. He grabbed it and a bowl and put it in front of her as she sat at the kitchen table. He then went to the fridge and pulled out a Caf Pow! and the milk jug. They had started to stock up on Caf Pow!'s in the fridge for morning meals. He returned to the table and sat down across from her.

"You're just gonna sit there and watch me eat?" asked Abby as she pour both the cereal and the milk into the bowl.

Gibbs said nothing as Abby stood and returned the cereal box to the cabinet and the milk to the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and put it into the bowl before picking up the bowl and the Caf Pow!

"You comin' Gibbsey?" Abby asked as she sipped the Caf Pow! and walked out of the room.

Gibbs stood and followed her down to the basement. She went over to the tool bench and sat down in the chair, putting her cereal and Caf Pow! down on the bench and looked over at Gibbs. He was watching her and he smiled the smile her did when he was trying not to chuckle.

"Well?" said Abby eating a spoonful of cereal, "Work."

He shook his head and chuckled before kissing her cheek and grabbing his hammer. Abby watched him as he worked, she loved seeing the muscles in his arms and back moving. It was just one of the many things that drove her crazy, but it was a good crazy.

Meanwhile across DC Tony pulled into the local Kidz Area. He took Kalila by the hand and led her across the parking lot into the very colorful building. They got inside and Kalila's eyes expanded to about six times their original size, and Tony chuckled.

"Indoor playground first?" Tony asked gesturing in the way of the old fashioned ball pit and big plastic tunnels, "I'll be in the arcade area if you need me, ok? I'll be on the edge, so I can keep an eye on you. I'll be close ok?"

Tony had even finished before Kalila ran off to the ball pit and trampoline. Tony then went and put quarter in an old fashioned Pac Man machine as Kalila jumped up and down on the trampoline in the background.

Abby ate her cereal in the basement slowly because Gibbs kept on looking over to see if she was done yet. She knew as soon as she was done he would whisk her off to upstairs, which was in no way shape or form not what she wanted to do. She just liked watching him work, especially with how he carved the wood, everything mattered, and he truly cared. Damn it all if thinking of that as sexy was some sort of crime.

She would have to tell him soon, that's why she had said yes when Tony asked to take Kalila. She knew she had to tell him, she just couldn't figure out how or when to tell him. She also wondered how he'd react, she knew he would be happy, right? He loved her, that was painfully obvious. He would catch on eventually…

"Abbs?" said Gibbs concernedly as he walked to her side, "You ok?"

She stood up as he wrapped his arms around her, he soon realized he was supporting her entirely as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Abby," He said into her ear, "What's wrong?"

Abby stepped away and started pacing around the boat, rambling.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this, Gibbs," said Abby, "I don't know how anyone does this… you think they have other people do it for them? Incredibly awkward, though I know it shouldn't be. It just is, plus this is like impossible to hide. And this is big, I mean going from zero to two kids in ten months, and I doubt you even want to be a dad again…"

Abby continued on her rant but one phrase stopped him in his tracks. _Zero to two kids in ten months…dad. _

"Abby," said Gibbs coming and stopping her in her circular pacing, "You're pregnant?"

"Were you not paying attention, yeah," said Abby, and Gibbs gazed into her eyes, "You gonna say something my wordless wonder?"

Gibbs shook his head no before pulling her tight to himself and gave her a kiss that rendered her speechless, which he noted was an accomplishment. He pulled away, then kissed her again.

"So, this is good?" Abby asked once she had recovered.

Gibbs nodded, and Abby smiled, he went in for another kiss as his phone rang. He kissed her, then answered it.

"Gibbs," He answered, "You what? You better have, no you can't talk to Abbs, you can talk to me. She's what? Ok, we'll meet you there, DiNozzo."

Gibbs closed his phone violently and turned to Abby.

"Ok, first he looses her, then he finds her, then he calls because she broke her leg on a stupid trampoline," said Gibbs stuffing the phone in his pocket.

"So much for a few hours to ourselves," said Abby following him up the basement steps.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS sadly I would love to…

A/N: Ok, I am trying to be better with my updating. This Chapter starts with Tony loosing Kalila. Don't forget to review!! : )

--

"Oh yeah," said Tony as he stood at the Pac Man machine, "Level fifty!"

"I didn't peg you as the old fashioned video game type," said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Probie?" Tony said spinning around, he started to chuckle, "What are you doing here?"

"Little cousin's birthday," said McGee, "You?"

"I'm ah spending some quality time with my favorite niece," said Tony, looking around for her.

"Oh? Where is Kalila?" asked McGee smugly.

"No idea," said Tony as he scanned the playground area, McGee looked too.

"I don't see her," said McGee.

"Well no duh," said Tony, "Damn it! Probie, ya gotta help me find her."

"Hey, I didn't lose her," said McGee as he followed Tony over to the playground.

"Well if I have to tell Boss Kalila's lost, it's not gonna be good for any of us," said Tony as he got down on all fours and started to climb up a bright colored tunnel.

"Kalila!" McGee called as he walked towards the trampoline and ball pit area, but his calling was lost in the noise of the place, "Tony you are so toast."

McGee had just spotted Kalila; she was to the side of a trampoline, and clutching her leg crying.

"Tony!" McGee screamed as Tony came down a nearby slide and walked up to him, "What?"

McGee gestured towards the crying Kalila.

"Oh no." said Tony as he ran to her side.

Tony comforted her as McGee inspected her leg.

"Definitely broken," said McGee.

"Ok," said Tony and he carefully picked Kalila up, "You wanna go to the doctor, Kals? Here McGeek, call Gibbs."

Tony tried to pass the phone to McGee.

"Uh-uh," said McGee taking Kalila from Tony, "No way I'm making that call."

McGee then took Kalila to Tony's car and got her buckled in, in the middle, he propped up her leg on a box in Tony's messy back seat. Then McGee sat next to her so that he could keep it in place. Tony joined them quickly.

"I am so glad I'm not you right now," said McGee as Tony started the car.

"You didn't even hear him on the phone," said Tony.

"You mean you didn't call Abby?"

"I tried, she didn't pick up, I asked for her and Gibbs wouldn't put her on," said Tony, "You think he'll disembowel me or just hit me so hard my brain explodes?"

"He may just let Abby handle it, how many times a day does she tell us she can kill us without leaving any evidence?" said McGee.

They were at the hospital at least ten minutes before Gibbs and Abby arrived in the small room.

"WHERE'S KALILA?" asked Gibbs in his bear impersonation, as he looked around at Tony in McGee.

"In ex-ray," said McGee, Tony shielded his face as Gibbs headed towards him.

"You Moron! Why weren't you watching her!" Gibbs started off on Tony, "I can't believe we let you take her!"

"Gibbs, Gibbs…" said Abby quietly and almost like a cartoon Gibbs looked over at her.

"What honey?" said Gibbs softly, concern in his eyes.

"Calm down, kids break legs, it's no big deal, ask my parents if my arm wasn't broken something else was," said Abby.

"Fine," said Gibbs, he gave Abby a peck on the cheek, "I'm gonna go see how long 'til she's back."

"Thank you so much," said Tony, as soon as Gibbs was gone.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it happen again, Tony," said Abby.

"We you really always broken as a child?" asked McGee as Abby sat down in an empty chair.

"No," said Abby, "But it wouldn't help to have Tony in a full body cast, and Gibbs in jail for assault."

Gibbs returned a few minutes later holding Kalila, she had a cute little pink cast on her leg. He handed her to Abby, he wouldn't even look at Tony. Abby stood and went from the room with Kalila. Gibbs whacked Tony over the head, full force, and then followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

A/N: Hey Just so you all know, this chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.

--

Abby was down in her lab, about mid afternoon, her stomach was just starting to show the tell tale signs of early pregnancy. She looked down at her stomach, they would have to tell Kalila soon, but they had decided not to tell her until her adoption was finalized.

Ducky came by the lab a couple of times a day to check on her, him being the only one of the team that knew. Gibbs was coming down to the lab three times his usual amount to make sure she was ok. If that weren't enough to make the rest of the team suspicious, Abby had pretty much abandoned her usual look and was now sticking to her pile of black sweatshirts and jeans.

Though Abby liked that Gibbs and Ducky were concerned, but it was getting pretty irritating. She knew this would only get worse as the pregnancy continued, as the months went by, wouldn't stop until she gave birth.

"Would you two calm down?" Abby said in an irritated tone as they came in, for Gibbs's sixth time, and Ducky's third.

"We are calm, Abigail," said Ducky and Abby gave him a death glare.

"I mean you two coming in here every five minutes, how am I supposed to get any work done?" said Abby as Gibbs gave her a quick kiss, "I mean I love you, both, but you two, I'm fine."

"We're just worried, Abbs," said Gibbs, and Abby rolled her eyes he kissed her again, "And I like coming to check up on you."

Ducky took that as a cue to back out of the room slowly. Gibbs shifted so he could hug her from behind, and put his hand over her stomach. Abby smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Checking, fine, obsessively coming down here in shifts? No." said Abby and Gibbs kissed her behind her ear, which made her smile spread.

"Oh, you know how we emailed my Mom and Dad a couple days ago to tell them we were officially adopting Kalila, and that I am pregnant, and everything," said Abby.

"Yup, I thought your dad was gonna come through that machine and kill me," said Gibbs, remembering wanting so badly to actually call, but knew that was an impossibility as Abby chuckled.

"Well, they're here," said Abby, "They came up, their staying in a hotel, they came up to meet Kalila and well they're gonna come back when it gets closer to… well about nine months from now. Don't worry, I told them not to tell Kalila just yet."

"They're here?" said Gibbs, this was unbelievable.

"Don't worry, Gibbs, they love you," said Abby, "I think they wanted to adopt you."

"Do they still?" said Gibbs questioningly.

"Want to adopt you? No, that would make you my brother, and that would be creepy," said Abby, Gibbs looked up at the ceiling a little, and she smiled, "Yes, they still love you. Oh, and they brought my brother."

"Ok," said Gibbs as he let her go and went to leave, "You can pick them up, I'll pick Kalila up, and we can all go to dinner."

"Gibbs, my brother, Stevie, goes everywhere dressed as a Jedi, light saber and all, he's twenty," said Abby and Gibbs smirked.

"It's ok, Kalila and the baby don't need any cousins, I think Tony'll cover that," said Gibbs as he left.

Abby couldn't help but smile as he left. Later they Abby sat in a downtown restaurant with her family.

'We is our boy?' George signed.

'Picking up Kalila' Abby answered him as Gibbs walked in the door, umbrella open, carrying Kalila on his hip, her little pink cast showing, they had decorated it with princess stickers.

"Gibbs, Kalila, over here!" Abby called, and they made their way over.

"Auntie Abby!" said Kalila as Abby took her from Gibbs.

"Hey, hon," said Abby kissing her head, "How was your day?"

"Umm good," said Kalila, as Abby set her down on the booth seat next to herself.

'What happened to her leg?' signed Gloria.

'We made the mistake of letting her Uncle Tony take her for the day.' Gibbs replied and they laughed.

Gibbs soon spotted Stevie.

"Hello, Jedi Master Gibbs," said Stevie giving Gibbs a small smile.

Gibbs shot a look at Abby.

"His first impression of you is a very good one," Abby explained, "'Jedi Master' is a sign of respect from Stevie."

"Oh, nice to meet you too," said Gibbs as everyone sat down.

"Hey, Kalila, wanna tells Auntie Abbs what you did at day care today?" Gibbs asked her.

"I drew the three of us," said Kalila.

"Aww, Kals," said Abby giving her a hug, and they all went into communications over their dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Read enjoy review…. Hope you like it…

--

Gibbs walked into the squad room, it was already afternoon, he was just getting back from lunch. He sat down and looked puzzled around the room.

"Ziva," said Gibbs after he received several strange looks from all three members of his team, "Would you mind babysitting Kalila tonight?"

"No," said Ziva, "What time?"

"Bout seven," replied Gibbs, "I wanna take Abbs out to dinner tonight."

"Ok," said Ziva and Tony gave them a disgruntled look.

"Hey," He said, "I'm her uncle, why can't I watch her tonight?"

Gibbs glared at him, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Because, she hasn't quiet recovered since the last time you watched her," said Gibbs, "Though she does get the cast off next week."

"Oh, c'mon," said Tony, "McGee was there to."

"Which is why I asked Ziva," said Gibbs irritated.

Abby was almost done getting ready for their dinner date when Ziva rang the door bell.

"That's Ziva," Abby called down the stairs, "Gibbs can you get that?"

Gibbs was sitting on the couch downstairs, all ready to go. Gibbs was wearing a blue dress shirt and kakis. He was watching Kalila play with her toys on the floor in front of him. She had already had her bath and was in her Pajamas, but she wasn't due for bed for another hour.

"Yup," said Gibbs, and got up and went to the door, "You know the door's always unlocked while we're home and awake."

"Yes, but I have learned the American custom is to ring the door bell and wait for someone to let you in," said Ziva as Gibbs stepped aside and let her in, "DiNozzo."

Tony had been hiding in a nearby tree and had darted to the doorstep.

"Aw, c'mon boss," said Tony, "Let me just stay until she goes to bed."

"Ziva," Gibbs rounded on her.

"Trust me, I will make sure he leaves right after she goes to bed," said Ziva.

"Ok," said Gibbs, and he walked back down the hall to the stairs, "Abbs!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Abby as she came down the stairs in a nice black dress, and went right into his arms.

"Mmm," he said, he gave her a quick kiss, "How come I've never seen this dress before?"

Abby smirked and shrugged, they walked back into the family room and Tony was playing dolls with Kalila on the floor. Ziva was on the other side of Kalila, supervising them.

"Well we're off," said Gibbs as they walked across the room and each gave Kalila a kiss good bye on the head.

"Bye, Kals," said Abby, "We'll be back late so we'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," said Kalila and she quickly got back to her dolls, Gibbs and Abby left while she was still preoccupied.

As soon as they were gone Tony stood up and picked Kalila up, and rotated her to his back. She giggled as he then got down on all fours. She giggled as he started crawling around, so it was like she was riding a pony.

Gibbs drove, on hand on the wheel, the other holding onto Abby's hand tightly. Dinner went well, Gibbs had hardly let go of her hand the whole time. They flirted, she giggled, he smiled. When they were done, they got in the car to go home. Once they hit the high way, tears started falling from Abby's eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Gibbs as he pulled over to the side, and parked.

Gibbs put his arm around her, and pulled her close, but she resisted. He immediately backed off, he was surprised.

"Abbs…" said Gibbs questioningly.

"Keep to your side," said Abby through the tears that were now rapidly streaming down her cheeks.

"Abby, what's wrong?" said Gibbs, his voice was soft and concerned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Abby tears starting to slow down, this totally confused Gibbs even more than he already was.

"Care to elaborate?" said Gibbs, his mind whirling, "What'd I do?"

"Its what you didn't do, Gibbs," said Abby, "Just drive home, ok?"

"Ok," said Gibbs, "Though I must remind you I'm better at solving murders than I am whats wrong."

"It's just…you propose to every other girl on the planet…" the tears started to fall once more, "Why not me?"

Gibbs took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Originally had a different storyline for the beginning of this chapter, but _**I**_ think this one is better (once again sorry for the delay…) …. Read Enjoy Review… : )

--

Gibbs stared at the ceiling of his little black car, inhaled once more, exhaling loudly. Abby's tears had stemmed, but she either couldn't or wouldn't look at him, her focus was set out the window. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours as the traffic whooshed by them. Gibbs realized how in danger they were, and got off the highway at the next exit. He parked outside a fast food restaurant.

By this time, Abby had stopped staring out the window, and was now looking pointedly out the windshield. He took this to mean the initial rage was gone, and he put his arm around her, holding her as tightly as the set up of the car would allow.

"Abbs," said Gibbs as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, her soft black hair greeting them, "I thought about it, a while ago, and then again when you showed up on my doorstep with Kalila. Abbs, I came up with the same thinking both times."

"And?" said Abby curiously, her voice was so uncharacteristically sad, it made his heart just about break.

"Abbs, I don't think it's enough," said Gibbs, as he pulled away slightly and he tried to look into her eyes, "Like you said, I have been married so many times, and the last three meant nothing at all compared to you, Abbs. Not enough for you. I mean, maybe when Kalila and the baby are older or something. I just wanna save you from being the fifth wife. I never want to lose you Abbs."

"I love you too Gibbs."

He twisted in his seat to reach her lips. They walked into their living room twenty minutes later, hands laced, but the sight in their living room was one that Abby couldn't help but laugh at. Tony was curled up on the end of the couch, cuddling Kalila's pink stuffed carebear. Kalila was cuddled up to the arm, huddled under a blanket, and Ziva was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room, reading her book. She hopped out of the chair as the entered.

"I know DiNozzo was supposed to go a few hours ago, but Kalila got all upset once you two were gone so we put on her Cinderella tape," said Ziva, rolling her eyes, "I must say that in my country we tell the tale a lot differently. Anyways they both fell asleep in the first ten minutes."

"It's a kid's story here, Ziva," said Abby smiling as she went to Kalila's side, and gently woke her, "And it's not a problem."

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs giving him a quick smack on the back of the head, "Get out of my house."

Tony got up off the couch, as Abby picked the groggy little blonde girl up off the couch, and handed her to Gibbs, where she immediately fell asleep again, resting her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Can you go put her to bed?" Abby asked, and Gibbs nodded, and carried Kalila upstairs.

"Thanks, Abbs," said Tony as Abby opened the door so he and Ziva could leave.

Tony handed Abby Kalila's carebear.

"It's her favorite," Tony informed her.

"Yeah, I know that," said Abby taking it from him, "But how did you know that?"

"Hello? Her favorite Uncle," said Tony stepping out onto the doorstep with Ziva.

"You are also her only uncle," said Ziva staring at him with confusion, and Abby giggled.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll work on Gibbs, I'll persuade him to let you come around more," said Abby.

"You're the best, Abbs," Tony called over his shoulder as he and Ziva walked away from the house, and Abby closed the door and turned around.

"You're going to 'work on' and 'persuade' me huh?" said Gibbs with a smug look.

"Well, I didn't say I would fight fair," Abby replied, and she led him by the hand up to their bedroom, making a slight detour to drop off Kalila's carebear.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Wow, I haven't been writing this one in a while, and just to let you guys know, I have not abandoned Letting in either, I'm working on the next chapter, meanwhile enjoy Kalila-ness… don't forget the reviews : )

--

Gibbs woke early that Sunday, knowing he had a full schedule, on his day off, though the only thing he was going to regret was the last. Whatever made Abbs happy made him happy, in the long run if nothing else. As he lay there with her in his arms, holding her close while she slept. He watched the clock, not wanting to wake her until absolutely necessary. As the clock struck seven, he knew he had to wake her. He gently laid a trail of wet kisses on her neck, one sure fire way to wake her with a smile.

About ten minutes later Abby dressed quickly and went down to get Kalila ready. Gibbs dressed more slowly and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tony didn't arrive until Gibbs was starting to flip the pancakes.

"Bout time, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as Tony came in.

"Sorry, Boss," said Tony as he sat down at the kitchen table, "You know, you never told me how Abbs convinced you to like me again."

Gibbs looked at him, and ignored the pancakes for a few seconds while he stared at Tony like he had six heads and came from Mars.

"Do you THINK DiNozzo?" said Gibbs as he returned to his pancake making.

"Oh," said Tony and Gibbs shook his head, "Hey, Boss? You seem a little stressed."

"DiNozzo, I am making Mickey Mouse pancakes, an action that includes hot batter," said Gibbs, "Sit down and shut up."

"Gibbsey!" said Abby as she walked in with Kalila on her hip, "What did I say about being mean to poor Uncle Tony?"

"Don't be," said Gibbs as he put pancakes on plates for everyone and sat down the table.

Tony looked around for his pancakes, but no one paid attention, as Abby cut Kalila's pancakes and to save time didn't bother putting on syrup. Tony looked indignantly over at Gibbs.

"Where's my pancake?" He asked and Gibbs just handed him the spatula.

"Naw thanks I ate before I came," said Tony as he put the spatula back down in front of Gibbs, "Hey, Kals, you ready to get that cast off?"

"Yup," said Kalila as she stuffed some pancake into her mouth, Gibbs smiled and chuckled as he cut into his own pancake.

Abby yawned loudly as she put a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

"Long night?" asked Tony and Gibbs gave him one of his patented Gibbs-smacks.

They stopped quickly at the doctor's office, where they took Kalila's cute little pink cast off and the doctor said she was fine. Then they went straight over to the court house. After sitting in front of the judge and the lawyers, in which Gibbs whispered to Abby "I hate Lawyers" many times, they were appointed Kalila's legal parents.

Once they got home there was little time before the party. Abby sent Gibbs and Tony to clean the family room while she and Kalila set up for the party. Gibbs and Tony had just finished cleaning up Kalila's toys when Kalila ran in.

"Ducky and Jenny are here!" She called as she ran in and Gibbs scooped her up.

"Well let's go see them," said Gibbs and he carried her in both arms while Tony tickled her tummy, once they reached the kitchen, where they were standing around with Abby he put her down, "Hey Duck, Jen."

"Jethro, congratulations," said Ducky and Jen nodded as Abby picked Kalila up.

"You are officially ours," said Abby as she bounced the little girl up and down, and Ducky smiled.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jen as Abby set Kalila down and she ran into the other room with Tony, "Watch that leg, DiNozzo!"

"McGee and Ziva are on their way, Mike's plane gets in a few minutes, and my family's coming now," said Abby.

Once everyone had gotten there, Gibbs cut the "welcome" cake and served it around, as Abby held Kalila.

"Everyone, Kalila," said Abby looking down at her, "We have an announcement!"

No one paid attention to Abby, and Gibbs whistled loudly and everyone shut up effective immediately.

"We're very happy to welcome Kalila officially into our home as our daughter, wow sounds weird like I didn't think it was weird but it sound weird-"

"Abbs," Gibbs whispered.

"Oh, right," said Abby, "Welcome to Kalila and for all your information... I know it's been a rumor buzzing around that squad room of ours, but I'm pregnant."

"Way ta go, Probie," said Mike, then added sarcastically, "Didn't think you had it in you."

Which aroused a lot of laughter, closely followed by everyone else's congratulations.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS…while I would love to, I would probably run it into the ground…

A/N: Ok, so here we go… read enjoy and review… they make me so unbelievably happy…and if you happen to not know what an Australian Shepherd puppy looks like, I suggest you Google image it…That's what I pictured the puppy in the forthcoming chapter looks like.. : ) and yes, I am a Jimmy Buffett fan…

--

Abby lay peacefully on her bed, she was awake, but hadn't bothered to open her eyes yet. She knew soon she would be "woken up" by either Gibbs or Kalila. It was one of the very few Saturdays they got off, and Abby had decided to get as much rest as she could. Then she felt a little rough kiss on her neck and a little nibble on her ear. She immediately recognized it as Gibbs's favorite way to wake her up.

"Gibbs," said Abby softly, eyes still closed, and turned to through her arms around him, but her arms just fell straight to the bed.

She was confused and opened her eyes, slowly and reluctantly greeting the morning. Once her eyes were open, she realized she was staring into the blue eyes of a puppy, not her Gibbs. He puppy's brilliant little blue eyes were just gazing at Abby, she smiled and the puppy licked her face, a little too enthusiastically and she giggled before scooping up the little puppy.

"What is this?" Abby asked Gibbs as she walked into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, holding the puppy to her shoulder so the puppy was in perfect position to lick her neck.

"It's a dog, Abbs," said Gibbs as he finished up shaving his face and turned to her, toweling his face clean.

"I know it's a dog," said Abby a little annoyed as Gibbs leaned over and gave her a quick morning kiss, "You know, that isn't always going to get rid of my annoyances."

"Well it's working for the time being," said Gibbs in return before answering her question, "And well, whether you like it or not, you'll have to go on maternity leave soon and I don't like the idea of you and Kalila home alone all day."

"So you got a cute little doggy to protect us?" said Abby questioningly as she set the dog down on the ground and he left the room.

"He's not always going to be little, Abbs," said Gibbs as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her pregnant tummy.

"So I've been thinking," said Abby as Gibbs put his forehead to her shoulder.

"And?"

"Where are we gonna put this kid?" said Abby and he could tell by the tone in her voice she was a little worried.

"C'mon," said Gibbs as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hall into Kalila's room.

Abby immediately saw a familiar, very cheerful face. Mike Franks was standing in the middle of the room with a crow bar in one hand and a beer in the other.

"It's only quarter to twelve," Abby pointed to his beer chuckling, and Mike frowned.

"Well, I'm sure it's five o clock somewhere," said Mike as took another swig.

"Where's Kalila?" Abby turned to her side to address Gibbs.

"Downstairs, with DiNozzo," said Gibbs as the three of them heard the unmistakable sound of four little clumsy feet doing down the stairs, "And Crash."

"Crash?" barked Mike looking at the two of them, "What kind of crap name is that for a dog?"

"Kalila named him," replied Gibbs, "Because this morning when I came home with him she was down playing with her toys, I put him down and he promptly crashed into a wall."

Abby laughed and Mike let out a chuckle.

"Appropriately named then," said Mike.

"Anyways," said Gibbs, "We're going to morph this room with the next room because it's not big enough for a kid's room and then we're going to split the new big room into two."

"Sounds like a lot of work," said Abby, and Mike nodded.

"It is," said Mike, "I assure you."

"Well as long as you boys know what you're getting into, and you, Gibbs, are ready to go at two Tony said he'd watch Kalila."

With that, Abby gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek and left the room. She went and got dressed and hit the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later. Kalila and Crash greeted her there, Kalila not stopping and attaching herself to Abby's leg, and Crash skidding to a stop, knocking into Abby's other leg.

"Mommy? Have you met Crash?" said Kalila.

"Yes, actually he woke me up," said Abby, more concerned at what Kalila had just called her, "Since when do you call me mommy?"

"Well, Uncle Tony said it was ok to call you mommy too now," said Kalila, "He said that now I gots two mommies, one here to take care of me, and one up there."

Kaila pointed up with one hand and petted Crash's head with the other. Abby smiled warmly and picked the kid up, and positioned the child on her hip. Tony came running in the room and took Kalila from her.

"I have a feeling Boss does not want you to be carrying Kals around," said Tony, situating the girl on his own hip, and Abby just started laughing.

Tony's hair was in little pigtails and he had black lipstick smeared all over his face, with badly applied blush all over him.

"Hey, the label favorite Uncle does not come easy," said Tony, "When do you and el Heffe leave for the big ultra sound?"

"Two," said Abby, "You wanna go up and help him and Mike? That way Gibbs can get away on time?"

"I'll send him down in time."

"Thanks, Tony," Abby called after him as he ran up the stairs.

"No probs, Abby," said Tony.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

A/N: WOW I don't have anything witty to say, which if you know me, you know is very rare… Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

It had been five months since Abby had gotten her first ultra sound, which had come back completely normal, and now they just had to wait for their baby boy to come. Mike and Gibbs had finished the room at top speed, first getting the wall up so Kalila could sleep in her room, then to just to get it finished. Once Abby had picked a painting color, they wouldn't let her see the room. They told her she wouldn't be able to see it until eighth month of her pregnancy.

"Are you two almost done?" asked Abby as she and Gibbs climbed into bed, Abby's stomach now prominent and huge, as was expected due to the fact she was seven months pregnant.

Gibbs gave her a kiss as he slid under the covers and Abby stayed on top. He looked over at her weirdly, almost concern in his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

"Abbs, I know it's getting warmer, but it's still February," said Gibbs still watching her.

"It's like a zillion degrees in here, Gibbs," Abby said as she settled herself on top of the covers cuddling the best she could to Gibbs's side.

"Abbs, it's still like fifty or sixty degrees in here," said Gibbs, concern shining through his bright blue eyes.

"Gibbs," said Abby, her head on his shoulder, "Trust me it's plenty hot in here, besides I promise if I get cold I will crawl under the covers with you, and you can heat me right up."

"Ok," said Gibbs and he gave her a little kiss on her forehead, "Just please don't freeze to death."

"No problem," said Abby as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Abby made several trips to the bathroom that night, and each time she woke up she had a blanket wrapped around her, which made her smile. That was her Gibbs, making sure she didn't freeze. As she returned to the bed at two that morning, Gibbs greeted her with a kiss and led her under the blankets.

"Ok, it is a little cold," said Abby cuddling up to him, and he smiled, taking her in his arms.

That next morning Abby woke up, remembering one saddening fact, it was her first day of leave, she was staying home. This made her sad, because Gibbs would be going off to work and she would stay home with Kalila, and Crash, who was now, as Gibbs said he would be, much bigger. It took Abby a second to realize her head was on the pillow, not Gibbs's chest. It was already seven, he'd be walking into the squad room. Abby sat up as Kalila walked into the room.

"Daddy told me to check on you when I got up," said Kalila as she crawled up on the bed next to Abby.

"Oh he did?" Abby said, even though it had been months since Kalila had started calling them mommy and daddy, it still sounded weird.

"Yeah," said Kalila, "Look he left you a note."

Kalila picked up the small piece of paper from the pillow that had been vacant when Abby woke up. Kalila handed it to Abby, who read it to herself with a smile.

Meanwhile inside the NCIS squad room, Gibbs had just sat down behind his desk, two extra tall coffees in front of him. Tony, Ziva, and McGee cautiously glanced over at him as he pretty much chugged down the first coffee and throwing the cup right into the trash.

"You ok, Boss?" asked Tony, looking over at him, half scared.

"Yeah, just a little tired, Abbs has been having what I have been told is the perfect pregnancy, however that doesn't save her from going to the bathroom, every half hour like clock work."

"Rough night, Boss?" asked McGee.

"No, I love her I don't really mind," said Gibbs as Jenny joined them.

"You look like crap," she directed at Gibbs.

"Yeah well I got a total of four very interrupted hours of sleep last night," said Gibbs starting to sip his second cup of coffee.

"Well the nice people at Quantico just called, they have a dead sailor for you," said Jen.

"And they called you because?" said Gibbs with slight frown.

"He was a retired Commander, the secretary of state was there, witness," said Jen, "They don't want the general public to know."

"Delicate, got it," said Gibbs, "Is Abbs's temp here yet?"

"Got here ten minutes ago," said Jen, "She's getting settled."

"Ok," said Gibbs, thinking of the many ways Abby would complain that she messed up the lab once she got back, "Gear up, Tony, you're driving, Ziva alert Duck, Elf Lord, C'mon with me."

Gibbs was almost dreading going back to the headquarters, because he knew he would have to check with the lab, and it wouldn't be Abbs. He would probably have to deal with some lab rat for who knows how long.

"Jethro," said Ducky walking unsteadily over to him, "We should probably head back now."

"Yeah," said Gibbs with a long sigh, and he walked over to the car.

"Boss doesn't like the idea of a new person in the lab," Tony told the other two as Gibbs came up behind him and gave him a nice whack over the back of the head.

"Sorry, Boss," said Tony.

"Don't be, you're entirely correct," said Gibbs as they all piled into their respective cars.

Abby sat cross legged down on the couch in the TV room, watching some mindless kids' show that Kalila seemed to like. Kalila was sitting next to her on the couch half paying attention to the show, but mostly she was playing with her little plastic My Little Pony. So, Abby decided to channel surf a little, Buffy was on on one channel, but knew Kalila was much too young to be introduced to the vampire slayer. Then she found Franklin, which was entirely respectable for both their ages, in the manner of it would entertain Kalila and wouldn't bore her to death.

Abby was amazed it still had the same theme song, she smiled as she heard Kalila singing along. Resting her hand on her stomach, she felt the baby kick.

"Kalila," Abby said grabbing her hand and gently holding it to her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Whoa," said Kalila.

"That is your baby brother kicking in there," said Abby and she made a little squeaky voice, "Let me out, let me out."

Kalila giggled, and Abby couldn't help but tickle her too, not helping her giggling in the least.

Gibbs took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as he stepped off the elevator into what was usually Abby's lab. He looked around for the temp.

"Hello?" He called, looking around.

Then, a woman popped up from behind the computer, bright and cheery. Her brown hair was swept up in a tight bun in the back of her head, she wore very, almost comical glasses, and a red skirt and shirt suit set.

"Hello," She said extending her hand as Gibbs refused to shake it, and she lowered it immediately.

"Got any results on the DNA?" said Gibbs with a furrowed brow, missing Abbs's reports and unique brand of cheeriness.

"No," said the woman, and Gibbs walked out before he could hear her say, "I just got all the machines up and running."

Gibbs stepped onto the elevator thinking of the many ways he was going to show Abby he missed her when he got home.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and it's not fair…

A/N: Hi! Ok, I have taken the longest time writing this Chapter because I couldn't figure out how to make time go away… so we are skipping about two months…And for the record I came up with the name for the baby before "heartland" showed, and don't think of it a physic-ness, but contribute it to the fact that I was watching Jate Videos online…Yeah, I couldn't think of a name… and warning, we're almost done.. Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

As Abby reached her ninth month, Gibbs was coming home earlier and earlier, acting like it wasn't on purpose. Gibbs had shown Abby the baby's room, which was painted a light blue and was furnished with a crib and rocking chair Gibbs had made himself, taking a break from his usual boat building. The name "Jack" carved carefully into the side of the crib.

This particular night, Gibbs got home extremely early, it was still light out as he walked through the door. He walked into the family room and smiled, he was up to his ankles in Kalila's toys and Abby was asleep under a blanket on the couch Crash at her feet. He crouched down next to the couch and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek to wake her up, and she did so less than gracefully. Abby shot up and looked around, as Gibbs chuckled at her.

"Not nice, Gibbs," said Abby as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he smiled.

"Where's Kalila?"

"Her friend from day care's mom called, and asked if she could sleep over, I didn't see a problem, so she got picked up a couple hours ago."

"Good."

Gibbs leaned in and gave her another kiss, and as he pulled away he watched her smile with her eyes still closed.

"See?" said Abby, "This is why I miss you so much during the day. You have amazing cheering up abilities, if that makes sense, it does right?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded, then helped her up off the couch. As soon as she was on her feet he took her in his arms and gave her a proper kiss. Then just stood there hugging Abbs close to him, not very tightly, but still he had his arms around her.

"Ziva, Tony, and McGee are coming by," said Gibbs letting her go.

"Really? Why?" said Abby sitting back down, technically she wasn't supposed to be on her feet and Gibbs helped her get settled onto the couch, "My parents will be here Thursday."

"Ok," said Gibbs sitting on the edge of the couch, "They miss you, Abbs."

"Oh, ok," said Abby, "Can you get me some peanut butter? And ice cream? Oh and some chili?"

"You're going to eat this all at the same time?" said Gibbs skeptically.

"U-huh."

"Okay."

Gibbs stood up and walked into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out the pot of chili that he had ended up making for her a few days ago, along with the ice cream, before turning and getting a spoon and the jar of peanut butter. He put them into separate dishes and brought them out to her. She took one look at what he was carrying and made the most uncharacteristically ugly face, and turned on his heel and left the room.

He returned to the kitchen and put everything away when her heard his three coworkers coming in the back door. They paid him no attention and went directly off to find Abby.

"She's in the family room," Gibbs called after them.

They walked around the corner and into the family room, and he could already see her smile in his mind. He walked into the doorway and there was her smile. He knew she missed them a lot more than they missed her and was glad to see her so happy. He walked into the room the rest of the way and sat down on the edge of the couch and, ignoring the other three and Giving Abby a quick before realizing the room had gone silent as he walked in.

He smiled; he had been extraordinarily grumpy the past two weeks at work. He figured it was because of the fact that Abby's temp had no idea what she was doing, and the whole agency was piling up on cases they had to push through quickly. He hadn't realized that he was grumpy at work, but the minute he got into his car to go home, he was perfectly normal. He was slightly thankful for this, considering his "grumpy face" would probably make Kalila scared, and piss Abby off. A pissed off pregnant Abby would not be good. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Abby cut across him.

"Ahhhhh!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own them.. wish I did

A/N: Hey, sorry I left you guys hanging for a while there… don't you know, I figured out this great scene, for when Abby is pregnant, but I had already done the "She's going into labor" bit so…oh well… Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

Crash sat up at attention and hopped off the couch, while all of the NCIS agents that surrounded the couch jumped to their feet.

"Abbs?" said Gibbs eyes brimming with concern as He helped Abby sit up on the couch, "Are you ok?"

"No, I think he's coming!" Abby, pain full on in her face as she screamed once more, "But it's too early! He's not due for another two weeks."

"It'll be ok, Abbs," said Gibbs and he helped her to her feet as the floor was drenched with water from her water breaking, "Ziva, can you get the suitcase from up in the bedroom? DiNozzo, go get Kalila from her friend's, Elf Lord, go get the car started."

Gibbs went under Abby's arm to support her as he led her to through the kitchen to the door, McGee running by them with the car keys. Tony followed them.

"I'll get her and meet you all at the hospital," said Tony, "Where is she?"

"10 Dexter Street," Abby managed as Gibbs got her into the car.

"Ok, see you there, Boss," said Tony as Gibbs got into the car with her and McGee drove off.

Tony ran to his car and raced to Kalila's friend's house. He left the car running as he ran to the door. He knocked impatiently on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello?" a blonde woman answered the door cautiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony, Kalila's uncle, Abbs – Kalila's mom – just went into labor, and she and Gibbs asked me to come collect her," said Tony and she gave him a confused look, "Gibbs being her Dad."

"And whose brother are you?" asked the woman.

"Neither," said Tony.

"Well then why would you introduce yourself as Kalila's uncle?" asked the woman suspiciously.

"Because I'm her uncle by blood," said Tony.

"But you're not related to her mother and father?" asked the woman.

"No, I'm her birth mother's half brother," said Tony growing tired of the going back and forth with the woman, "But Abbs, her adopted mother, has just gone into labor, and her adopted father, Gibbs, sent me to come get Kals."

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" said the woman and she turned, "Kalila, darling get your things, your uncle is here for you."

"Ok," Tony heard Kalila from the door, and two seconds later Kalila was there beside the blonde woman with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a pillow in her hand, "Hey Uncle Tony."

"C'mon, Kals," said Tony, "Abbs is having Jack."

"Yes!" Kalila celebrated as Tony picked her up, put her on is hip, and carried her to the car.

He slipped her into the car seat he kept in his back seat and drove off to the hospital, completely across town. He found a parking space and ran into the hospital, carrying Kalila, instead of allowing her to walk. He walked straight to the elevator read the chart in there, to quickly find the nursery and delivery wing, which was evidently on the fourth floor.

Tony entered the hospital waiting room, hold Kalila's hand carefully in his as he reached the familiar group that was formed off to the side. Jenny, Ziva, and McGee, amazingly Ducky was there already.

"What took you so long?" asked Ziva, as Kalila took a seat inbetween Ducky and Jenny.

"Kalila's friend's mom's a, well, she's a piece of work let's leave it at that," said Tony rolling his eyes, "Baby come out yet?"

"That's just great Tony, real mature," said Ziva rolling her eyes as well, "Wow, Tony. And no, no word yet. But Gibbs said he'd come tell us right after, Ducky got him to promise."

"So all that's left is to wait?" said Tony.

"Seems like it."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Believe it or not I did have this storyline in the works for a while now, and I hope you like it, well you won't, but you will, I think, I hope…Oh well. Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

Kalila was soon bouncing off the walls of the waiting room, and the adults just kind of watched her. There would be no point of trying to hold the four year old back from her celebration.

"Where's daddy?" she asked as she bounced up to McGee.

"He's with your mom," said McGee taking a deep breath, "And you're mom is…"

"Receiving Jack from the stork," said Ziva, and Tony gave a little smirk, and Kalila nodded and returned to her bouncing around the room, "Yes? That is what you tell children in this country?"

"Yes," said Tony still chuckling, and he stood and sobered up quickly as Gibbs walked into the waiting room.

Kalila ceased bouncing and ran to him, and he picked her right up. Gibbs gave Kalila a quick kiss on the head before putting her back down, which was when she attached herself to his leg. He then watched Tony.

"News, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, Jack was born a few minutes ago, six pounds, five ounces," said Gibbs and picked Kalila back up and placed her on his hip, "And he's down in the nursery, they said they'd run all the tests while Abby recovers. You can see Jack down in the nursery, and Abbs is in her room. Please not too many visitors to Abbs at once, she does need to recover-"

"Can we go see my brother now?" Kalila interrupted him and he smiled.

"Ok," said Gibbs leaving the group, and carrying Kalila down the hall towards the nursery.

"And then we can go see mommy?" Kalila asked.

"Sure can," said Gibbs, and as everyone except McGee caught up with him, and he looked around, "Where's McGee?"

"He said something about wanting to see Abbs first," said Tony as they came up to the nursery window.

Gibbs walked in with Kalila, while everyone else stopped and just peered in through the window. Gibbs put Kalila down and took her by the hand, leading her over to a very small baby boy's plastic crib. Gibbs held up Kalila so she could see into it. The little blue eyed boy looked up into his sisters eyes; he smiled and made a little gurgling noise, which made Kalila and Gibbs smile as well.

"Can we go see mommy now?" asked Kalila impatiently, and Gibbs chuckled, setting her feet back on the floor.

He took her by the hand and took her up a floor to Abby's room. They entered and McGee was still there, Kalila ran and jumped onto the bed and Abby took her under her arm.

"Have you gone to see Jack yet?" Abby asked Kalila as Kalila attached herself to her side.

"Just came from the nursery," said Gibbs as he went up to the edge of the bed and gave Abby a long and sweet kiss, "He's much cuter now that they washed all that goop off of him."

"Well, imagined he would," Abby said smiling.

"The nurse down there said she'd bring him up when the tests were finished," said Gibbs.

"Ok," said Abby, and she turned to Kalila, "How was your sleep over, well not so sleep over?"

"I had fun," said Kalila quickly, "Mommy, Jack looks exactly like Daddy."

"Oh he does?" said Abby looking up at Gibbs, who shrugged.

"Not exactly," said Gibbs, "Definitely your nose and ears."

"If that's it, the kid's in good shape," Abby joked as McGee excused himself from the room.

"Hey, I _like_ your ears," said Gibbs and Abby smiled.

"What about my nose?"

"Eh, it's ok," Gibbs joked, cracking a smile and leaning down and kissed her again.

They were still chuckling as the nurse walked in, rolling Jack's cart with him in the cradle. Jack didn't stay in the little plastic like cradle for long; Gibbs scooped him up and passed him gently over to Abby. She held him carefully, and he slept through the whole thing.

"Did all the tests come back ok then?" asked Gibbs, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ah, not exactly," said the nurse, "I'll send the doctor in."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs stood up again and watched the nurse as she tried to excuse herself from the room.

"Well, Jack was um unresponsive to all of the hearing tests we performed," said the nurse nervously and she just about ran out of the room.

Abby looked down at the sweat baby boy in her arms as he opened his eyes wide, and smiled. His bright blue eyes met hers and she smiled too. Abby silently folded her middle two fingers into her palm and angled her 'I love you' to her baby boy.


End file.
